1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an impulsive propelling system, more particularly to an impulsive propelling system that is capable of high speed movement within a relatively short amount of time and a relatively short distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional impulsive propelling system, which can be used in an impact test for car safety, such as air bag design, usually includes springs or hydraulic cylinders for providing push power to a test body. In the conventional structure using springs or hydraulic cylinders, the test body is usually accelerated to a movement speed only about 25 km/hr, which is not fast enough to simulate an actual car crash.
In the other impulsive propelling technique, such as a rocket or missile impulsive propelling system, the power comes from combustion. Since combustion with the use of explosives can be influenced by other factors, this impulsive propelling technique results in unstable control and increases the risk of an accident.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an impulsive propelling system that is capable of a high speed movement within a relatively short amount of time and a relatively short distance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an impulsive propelling system that is safe to use.
According to the present invention, an impulsive propelling system includes a stationary base member, a movable frame body, an energy storing member and a pushing device.
The movable frame body is disposed adjacent to one side of the stationary base frame and is movable in an advancing direction away from the stationary base frame.
The energy storing member has a first end secured to the stationary base member, and a second end secured to the movable frame body. The energy storing member resists movement of the movable frame body in the advancing direction.
The pushing device has one end secured to the stationary base frame, and an opposite end abutting against the movable frame body. The pushing device is operable to push the movable frame body in the advancing direction, thereby subjecting the energy storing member to a tensile stress. The energy storing member fractures when the tensile stress that is applied thereto exceeds tensile strength of the energy storing member, thereby resulting in instantaneous movement of the movable frame body in the advancing direction away from the stationary base frame.